Sous hypnose
by Yamm-yamm
Summary: La vie est morne mais l'est-elle toujours autant lorsque l'on est poursuivi par un photographe un peu maniaque?


**Bêta lectrice: **Lysie

**Disclaimer: **Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, etc...

**résumé: **La vie est morne, mais l'est-elle toujours lorsqu'on est poursuivi par un photographe maniaque?

**rating: **K+

**thème: **Humour et Romance

**Pairing : **Hokuto Uméda/Akiha Hara

**défi:** Voici un défi proposé par ma meilleure amie: _Lysie_ (c'est ma bêta lectrice)_ ._ L'enjeu est de placer les mots (Bouillote, ours en peluche, pomme, vernis et pansement) dans un OS.

Le fandom, le titre et le thème étaient décidés d'avance

**

* * *

**

**Sous Hypnose**

Il enfila sa veste blanche, le regard dans le vide. Les jours passaient les uns après les autres sans grande différence…

Le ciel pouvait varier. Cependant, blanc, bleu ou orange, il lui semblait toujours morne. Les couchés de soleil avaient perdu de leur splendeur.

Les élèves se succédaient toute la journée dans la petite salle blanche et il passait son temps à écouter les jérémiades de certains.

Mizuki, quant à elle, gérait de mieux en mieux sa propre situation et venait beaucoup moins souvent se confier à lui, bien qu'elle vienne encore pour un thé de temps en temps. Elle s'intégrait de mieux en mieux, quoique bien intégrée à la base. Après tout, elle n'était pas arrivée pleine de maquillage, la bouque peinturlurée et du vernis sur les ongles…

Cependant, il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle ressemblait à un garçon, et quitte à choisir, finalement, il préférait avoir à écouter les problèmes de Sano par procuration que les plaintes des autres jeunes… Mais le pauvre en voyait tout de même de toutes les couleurs avec Mizuki. Cependant, peut-on réellement le plaindre de rester non-stop avec la fille qu'il aime ?

Il semblait au médecin que, malgré sa situation, Mizuki était bien plus épanouie qu'à son arrivée. Sentiment confirmé par le fait que Sano, lui aussi, semblait avoir pris un coup de vieux… Le médecin commençait même à se demander si, vraiment, leur chambre commune était une si bonne idée… Au moins, il n'était plus le seul à arriver si fatigué le matin.

Il sortit du bâtiment. Le ciel du jour était gris. Mais d'un gris opaque, vous savez, ce gris bien profond qui vous donne envie de ne plus jamais lever la tête. Quoique le gris des graviers n'était pas tellement mieux, dans le fond… Lorsqu'il trouva, enfin, ses clefs, il entra dans sa voiture. Aux nouvelles, il entendit qu'un train avait déraillé. Il soupira avant d'éteindre la radio. Les nouvelles, aussi mauvaises que le temps, le fatiguait…

La route pour rentrer chez lui n'était pas très longue, mais à cette heure-ci, les routes étaient aussi remplies que son cabinet aux alentours des examens… Aussi, au lieu d'un quart d'heure, il mettrait quarante minutes. Et dans cette voiture pourrie où les secondes se changeaient déjà en minutes… Le temps risquerait d'être très, mais alors vraiment très long…

Le quartier résidentiel où il habitait semblait presque à l'abandon. Seul un bâtiment se dressait encore fièrement au milieu des mauvaises herbes. Le médecin eut le plaisir de prendre, ainsi, trois place du parking presque entièrement vide pour lui tout seul. Ne prenant pas la peine même d'essayer ou simplement de faire semblant d'essayer de se garer dans une seule place. De là où il était, il ne risquait pas de déranger la petite voiture rose toute mignonne et toute bien garée de l'autre cotée du parking.

Il sortit de sa voiture, semblant aussi calme qu'à l'accoutumée. Sa porte de voiture dû, cependant, remarquer un certain énervement de sa part lorsque, voulant fermer la portière, il claqua celle-ci tellement fort qu'elle se gondola.

Il s'arrêta un instant afin de se calmer, s'appuyant d'une main sur sa voiture, jeta un regard noir à sa portière (qui se remis immédiatement droite afin de ne pas subir, de nouveau, sa colère), soupira un grand coup et se mis en marche vers le seul bâtiment de la région.

Arrivant devant chez lui, il sortit ses clefs avant de remarquer quelque chose d'anormal…

Son air indifférent collé au visage, il poussa la porte déjà ouverte.

* * *

Je suis un maniaque… Un maniaque de lui !

Je suis, comme tout artiste attiré par la beauté, et pour l'instant, la beauté qui m'attire, c'est lui. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'il ne me cède, qu'il ne tombe dans mes filets…

Aujourd'hui, Kotobuki est en congé maladie. Cela n'aurait été grave si je n'avais prévu de consacrer la journée d'aujourd'hui à la prendre en photo…

Ne pouvant me résoudre à passer une journée sans rien faire et n'ayant aucun autre modèle à disposition, j'ai décidé de suivre mon merveilleux sempaï toute la journée, attendant le moment propice pour le prendre en photo, le moment où, par exemple, il s'assoupira un instant.

_Sempaï, vous êtes magnifique !_

Suivre une personne toute la journée permet de mieux connaître celle-ci. En langage vulgaire, on appelle ce comportement : « l'espionnage ». Moi, je ne nomme pas cela ainsi. Je préfère simplement dire « suivre de près » ou d'autres expressions de ce genre. Après tout, je ne fais que me renseigner sur mon modèle (futur) et son mode de vie… Après tout, les journalistes en botanique filment bien les plantes pour se renseigner, non ? J'ai même entendu parler de certains journalistes fanatiques de cochons qui vivent avec eux pendant une semaines pour mieux les connaitre avant de les photographier ! Mais je ne sais pas si la comparaison est vraiment très bonne…

Les médecins négligent leur santé, c'est bien connu. Mon petit Hokuto se lève tous les matins à huit heures et ne prend qu'un café comme déjeuné…

A 9 heures, il prend sa voiture pour se rendre au travail (il est en retard, comme toujours). Il la gare de travers (il doit sûrement être encore endormi) puis entre dans le collège d'Osaka.

Pendant une heure, je le regarde d'une fenêtre ausculter des patients qui se plaignent de maux de ventre pour ne pas aller en cours, qui se sont coupé ou fait mal et réclament des pansements ou encore de pauvres élèves qui dépriment et qui viennent raconter leurs malheurs… (C'est dans l'infirmerie qu'on a le plus de mal à croire que se sont des hommes… Je connais des femmes bien plus fortes…)

Etonnamment, je remarque qu'il exerce sa profession avec sérieux (mais il est sans pitié, les pauvres…).

Pendant un moment de répit où mon beau médecin n'a plus de visite, il en profite pour reposer ses yeux et, moi, je saute sur l'occasion.

Comment résister face à ce bel endormi ?!

Je le regarde un instant, (aaah…) je place mon objectif face à celui qui laissera bientôt son empreinte sur la pellicule, face à celui qui sera ma plus belle œuvre…

Cependant, je n'ai pas le temps de prendre ma photo qu'une chaussure se retrouve collée durement à ma joue.

Cette chaussure , occasionnellement reliée à un pied, celui-ci relié même à mon beau médecin, celui-ci ayant malheureusement beaucoup de force… fit que je me repliais stratégiquement pour trouver un meilleur moment et, aussi, pour pouvoir profiter de la vue de mon médecin grognon boudant après je-ne-sais-qui ou je-ne-sais-quoi. (Quoiqu'ayant ma petite idée là-dessus)

Mon beau médecin consacra le reste de sa matinée à essayer d'échapper à sa sœur. Oui. Essayer. Car, évidemment, elle l'a retrouvé. Cependant, je ne tenais pas particulièrement à assister à la bataille… Je n'aime pas particulièrement la violence.

Comme les nuages recouvraient de plus en plus le ciel, je décidais de rentrer. Il n'allait peut-être pas pleuvoir mais je ne tenais pas à risquer ma coiffure et mes habits à rester là pour le vérifier.

Je pris donc ma voiture et, tout en mettant la musique à fond, me dirigeais vers l'autoroute.

L'heure que j'avais choisie pour prendre la route fit que je ne mis qu'un quart d'heure pour arriver à destination. Le quartier résidentiel était presque désaffecté. Mon sens de photographe s'éveillant, je me dis que c'était l'endroit idéal pour les photos de modes de la nouvelle collection. J'y repenserai plus tard, le décor était vraiment parfait, digne d'un film d'horreur.

Je garais ma petite voiture rose bien au milieu du parking, bien qu'il n'y ait personne. Je ne suis pas maniaque que de lui.

Je sortis de ma petite voiture sans oublié de prendre l'immense sac de fruit que j'avait prévu d'offrir à mon médecin à midi. Je pris le double des clefs de l'appartement de Sempaï que je me suis procuré en soudoyant Nanba.

Et tout en sifflotant, j'insérais les clefs dans la serrure… Ben quoi ! Quand j'ai dis que je rentrais me mettre à l'abri de la pluie, je n'ai jamais dis que c'était chez moi!

J'ouvre la porte, un air de renfermé me souffle à la figure comme une invitation à refermer la porte… Cependant, je tins bon ! Je ferais tout ce qu'il faudra pour mieux connaitre mon sempaï ! C'est ainsi que j'entrais dans l'entre du démon…

Le plafond semblait vouloir s'écrouler sur ma tête d'une seconde à l'autre… Enfin… Il n'était pas en mauvais état, cependant, l'air était tellement étouffant… J'aurais été au bord d'un volcan, l'air n'aurait pas été plus chaud.

Première chose, j'ouvrais toutes les fenêtres et, afin de créer un bon courant d'air, laissais même la porte d'entrée ouverte.

Deuxième chose, je me ruais sur les radiateurs. Incroyable, comment Uméda pouvait-il vivre là dedans ? Tous les radiateurs étaient à fond ! Bon, moi aussi, il est vrai que j'approuve la chaleur, mais tout de même… Il risquait d'étouffer dans son sommeil, là !!

Comme je l'avais dis plus tôt, les médecins négligent leur santé. L'appartement de mon beau médecin était absolument DE-GOU-TANT.

Un brin de toilette s'imposa ! Après tout, si je voulais qu'il soit dans de bonnes conditions à son retour, il fallait que je lui crée un environnement adéquat !

Je vidais les ordures dans un premiers temps… Je comprenais mieux à présent pourquoi il ne déjeunait pas chez lui… Bien qu'il ne déjeunait pas des masses non plus…

Le container n'était pas très loin, j'eus vite fait l'aller-retour pour tout vider.

Après avoir tout astiquer de fond en comble, je pus me reposer un instant… En faisant quelques splendides photos de l'appartement de mon modèle remis à neuf !

L'appartement n'était pas bien grand et, bien vite, je me retrouvais à tourner en rond… Et, alors que je tournais pour la cent et unième fois devant la cuisine, une idée s'imposa dans mon esprit de génie !

* * *

Une délicieuse odeur de tarte aux pommes lui envahis les narines. La fraicheur de la pièce semblait l'inviter à entrer. Il claqua la porte d'un coup sec avant de s'assurer que, oui, c'était bien son appartement qui sentait la rose à trois kilomètres… Sans compter l'odeur de tarte aux pommes qui devait sûrement encore être dans le four…

A moins qu'il n'ait eu un visiteur surprise pendant la journée, il ne se souvenait pas avoir laissé l'appartement dans un tel état…

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, en soi, que son appartement sente bon, pour une fois… Cependant, l'idée même, qu'un intrus ait pu toucher à ses affaires le répugnait.

Hokuto hésitait… Oui, car, que devait-il faire ? Devait-il entrer dans cet appartement qui n'était plus vraiment le sien ? Alors, il hésitait et poireautait devant sa propre porte. Ne sachant ce qu'il convenait de faire pour mettre son visiteur à la porte sans trop s'énerver. Car, oui, Hokuto était énervé, voire, très énervé, même…

De plus qui sait ce qu'il risquait de trouver derrière la porte… Sa petite sœur aurait très bien pu dire à ses amies de venir squatter son « chez-lui », d'où l'odeur de frais… Le pire, ce serrait qu'elles aient re-décoré l'intérieur avec de petits ours en peluche…

Le médecin secoua la tête, des jeunes filles ne préparent pas de tartes aux pommes… Donc, une grand-mère sans abris se serait installée là en pensant que c'était abandonné. D'où l'odeur de tarte…

Hokuto posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, essayant d'éviter d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait trouver derrière la porte. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de déloger une grand-mère…

Il n'eut cependant pas besoin d'ouvrir la porte car, celle-ci, s'ouvrit fort galamment d'elle-même pour le laisser passer. A moins que ce ne soit le jeune homme à tête blonde devant lui qui venait de lui ouvrir, qui sait ?

* * *

Je me mis à la recherche d'ingrédients, fort heureusement, ou fort bizarrement vu que mon sempaï ne semblait pas employer sa cuisine, il restait des ingrédients non périmés en grande quantité.

Pour capturer le cœur de mon médecin, j'avais décidé de le séduire par la nourriture. Ne disait-on pas « un homme bien nourris, à moitié dans son lit » ?

Je rassemblais donc les ingrédients pour faire une tarte. Et comme j'avais justement eu la bonne idée d'amener des pommes avec moi dans mon immense sac de fruits, une tarte aux pommes, ce sera très bien !

La tarte était presque prête, lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua. Non, je n'ai jamais eu peur des fantômes… Je me suis simplement inquiété un instant… Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent dehors et la porte était trop lourde que pour bouger d'elle-même… Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose ! Quelqu'un, ou… quelque chose… avait claqué la porte !

Enfin, je voyais mal un morceau de tarte, un pan du rideau ou un coussin aller claquer la porte juste pour me faire peur… Donc, c'était plutôt « quelqu'un ». Mais, qui ?

Après quelques minutes d'intenses réflexions, j'eu l'idée de regarder l'heure et il me vint à l'esprit que, peut-être, mon beau médecin, attendait à la porte que j'aille l'accueillir. (Remarquez, qu'il ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il n'est pas sensé être au courant que je suis là…)

C'est alors que, calmement, je me rendis jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour ouvrir à mon beau sempaï, tout sourire… Entendez par là que je me suis ruez sur la porte pour l'ouvrir, forçant mes zygomatiques fatiguées à former un semblant de sourire pour celui qui serait, un jour, mon art (ou plus ?).

Alors que je faisais entrer mon sempaï réticent, je me détendais un peu… Malgré les apparences, j'étais légèrement fatigué. Non, en fait, j'étais éreinté.

* * *

Akiha le fit entrer dans son appartement. Il aurait dû s'en douter, qui d'autre aurait pu faire son ménage ? D'ailleurs, à propos de ménage, en voyant l'intérieur, Uméda se dit qu'il avait sûrement du y passer la journée. Bah, tant qu'il n'avait jeté que ce qu'il fallait jeter, qu'il n'avait rien cassé, et qu'il n'avait pas touché à sa bibliothèque (elle était rangée, elle, au moins…), si ça lui faisait plaisir de tout nettoyer pour lui… ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Vous vous dites qu'un Akiha et un Hokuto ne peuvent pas rester dans la même pièce sans que Hokuto tape sur le photographe ? Eh bien vous avez raison !

Mais notre médecin n'est pas sadique au point de jeter dehors celui qui vient de nettoyer sa propre maison… Elle était en train de devenir un océan d'immondices, heureusement que le photographe avait pensé à faire quelque chose…

Il mit donc son poing dans la tête du photographe, eut la mauvaise foi de ne pas prononcer un « merci », mais, après tout, il était entré sans sa permission, et s'assit dans son fauteuil qui n'était plus tout à fait le sien.

* * *

Bon, je me suis pris un poing dans la tête, mais au moins, il ne m'a pas (encore) jeté dehors… Comme je ne le voyais pas réagir au rangement, pourtant, il est certain que le changement se remarquait, je m'empressais de le lui faire remarquer.

Durant quelques minutes nous eurent une conversation assez… tranchante. Je l'accusais de ne pas assez aérer, il me répondait qu'il aurait froid cette nuit si toutes les fenêtres restaient ouvertes ainsi et je lui répliquais d'aller s'acheter une bouillote. Enfin, à la fin nous fîmes un compromis en refermant les fenêtres…

Le malheur, avec sempaï, c'est qu'il ne me laisse pas le prendre en photo… C'est rageant, de si bonnes occasions !

La minuterie sonna, je sortis la tarte du four, la découpa en huit parts égales, bien qu'on ne soit que deux… avant de l'amener dans le salon.

Hokuto regarda la tarte avec des yeux froids avant de dire « Qu'est ce que tu complote encore ? Tu ne compte tout de même pas m'empoisonner dans pas propre maison ?! »

Un peu vexé par ces propos blessants, après tout, j'essayais de bien faire, moi. Je lui enfonçais une part de tarte dans la bouche, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et lui dire « non, j'essaie juste de t'hypnotiser par la douceur »

Ma réplique tomba, cependant, un peu à plat devant son air polaire… C'aurait eut plus d'effet s'il s'était mis à rougir évidemment…

Au cours de l'après-midi, comme il continuait de refuser que je m'asseye à côté de lui, je dus me résoudre à m'asseoir en face de lui. Mais c'était d'autant mieux car ainsi, je pouvais le voir sans me faire de torticolis.

Pour la soirée je proposais de regarder un film, m'attendant à un refus catégorique. Je fus surpris de le voir accepter, froidement, mais accepter tout de même…

* * *

Le médecin n'aimait pas spécialement les tartes, mais il devait dire que cette tarte aux pommes était très bonne. Il ne connaissait que les mauvais talents culinaires du photographe et en aucun cas il n'avait pu penser qu'il saurait faire autre chose que de la pâte de haricots trop sucrée.

En fait, il n'avait toujours vu que les côtés détestables d'Akiha, et, bien que faire la conversation au photographe n'était pas particulièrement passionnant, ça l'était déjà plus que les doléances des « pseudos-blessés » qu'il recevait à longueur de journée…

Lorsque celui proposa un film, il ne trouva pas l'idée mauvaise, de toute façon il comptait regarder la tv ce soir. Il aurait juste un peu moins de place sur le canapé…

* * *

On ne regardait pas une romance, pas de quoi s'embrasser au premier mouvement de tête… Mais c'était un de ces films basés sur des faits réels et en général super tristes… D'où la boite de mouchoirs sur la table basse.

Bien que je ne sois pas sûr d'être très intéressé par le film si la tête de mon médecin continue à pencher sur mon épaule ainsi…

Le film n'a pas commencé depuis vingt minutes qu'il dort déjà…

Enfin, de toute façon, je ne le sentais pas ce film… Pendant cinq minutes, durant lesquelles je caressais les cheveux de mon sempaï, j'attendis de voir si le film n'allait pas avoir une retournée spectaculaire qui me ferait rester un peu plus longtemps.

Je soupirais un bon coup, éteignis la télévision et installais plus confortablement mon sempaï endormis.

Je sortis mon appareil photo, cadrais un instant, me penchais vers lui et chuchotais près de sa bouche « Ah, mince, c'est donc toi qui m'a eu… »

Avant de capturer sur la pellicule son image, mes sentiments encore posés sur ses lèvres.

Je reposais mon appareil lorsque je sentis un regard glacé posé sur moi.

Lentement je me retournais, troublé par la seule pensée que, comme nous n'étions que deux dans la pièce, la seule personne qui pouvait, en cet instant me regarder, n'était autre que mon sempaï adoré.

* * *

Le médecin ne dormait pas. Non, il se reposait les yeux. Bien que la personne qui caressait ses cheveux devait avoir un talent d'hypnotiseur caché pour réussir à, ainsi, le faire sombrer dans l'inconscience…

Cependant, le silence causé par l'arrêt de la tv finit par le sortir de son état léthargique.

N'ouvrant pas les yeux, il continuait à profiter de la caresse qui, peu à peu, disparaissait…

Mais si ce n'était que ça. Le photographe téméraire lui offrit un baiser, risquant ainsi ses lèvres et sa vie. Enfin, ça, c'étaient les pensées qui envahirent l'esprit du médecin au moment de l'impact avec les lèvres baveuses.

Réfléchissant à un moyen rapide d'anéantir sa victime, un CLIC retentissant se fit entendre.

Le photographe l'avait pris en photo.

Peu content de risquer sa vie, il risquait aussi sa pellicule !

Le médecin ouvrit les paupières sur le regard le plus froid qu'il put créer.

L'air de la pièce perdit quelques degrés, un frisson secoua le blond au moment où il aperçu les yeux glacés d'Hokuto.

Quelques bafouillages inutiles lui apprirent que celui-ci espérait bien ne pas l'avoir réveillé.

Mais au moment où le médecin voulu lui faire comprendre à quel point il était grave de lui voler un tel moment d'intimité, quelque chose lui montra à quel point le photographe n'avait pas peur de la mort.

* * *

Je n'avais jamais remarqué oh combien il avait de magnifiques yeux. J'en perdis la voix, plus il est en colère, plus il est beau…

Mais, il attendait une réponse, mon beau sempaï… Comme ma langue est partie faire un tour dans le fond de ma gorge, les seuls morceaux de phrases que je bafouille me semblent incohérents.

Le voir prêt à bondir (même afin de me tuer) me fit l'effet d'une bombe atomique. Mon corps se mit à frissonner et une boule se créa dans ma gorge.

Il semblait sur le point d'éclater. Je devais sûrement avoir le même air, mais pour d'autres raisons.

Je ne pouvais pas me faire éjecter d'un coup, comme ça !

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine que j'appellerais « l'instinct de survie », je me jetais, moi-même, à son coup, afin de l'embrasser rageusement. Comme si ma vie en dépendait. (Ce qui, soit dit entre nous, était peut-être le cas…)

Comme mon sempaï ne réagissait pas, je continuais mon exploration avec délice. Et alors que je me délectais de ses lèvres délicieuses, au comble de la surprise, je le senti répondre au baiser, nous entrainant tous deux dans les limbes du plaisir…

* * *

Téméraire, ce photographe était téméraire…

Mais, est-ce que cela ne peut que déplaire lorsqu'une bouche avide vous dévore la moindre parcelle de peau du visage, lorsqu'une langue taquine tente, par tous les moyens de s'introduire dans votre bouche et lorsqu'un corps chaud se presse au votre comme pour quémander un peu de chaleur.

La glace finit par fondre.

Le petit médecin, plutôt heureux de la tournure finale des évènements, finit par penser que la nuit serait sûrement plus longue que prévue.

**FIN**

* * *

Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, je suppose que vous avez lu ma fic, donc Merci!

Si vous en venez aussi à lire les notes de fin de page, peut-être aurez vous le temps de me laissez une review??


End file.
